


We're Alone

by KonamiKofi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Begging, Biting, Choking, Established Relationship, F/F, Gentle Sex, Hickeys, Lesbian Sex, Marking, Other, Pet Names, Please be gentle 🥺, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sapphic, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, also the choking part is very light. super brief, my first smut!, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonamiKofi/pseuds/KonamiKofi
Summary: She rolls her shoulders cockily as she cracks her knuckles with damn-near deafening snaps. The blood on her hands smear as she flexes and pops them, and you feel your breath catch in your throat at the action. But not from fear.
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, F.J.S.J. | The Legion/You, Julie (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, Julie (Dead by Daylight)/You, Julie Kostenko/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	We're Alone

Your feet pound against the hard dirt as you dart inbetween structures, searching for a suitable area to prolong your survival. You leap through the nearest window, eager to make as much distance as you can. Your heart beats loudly in your chest, and you can feel it pounding in your feet too. You can’t keep this up forever, of course, but what else can you do? Maybe if you fight hard enough, they’ll take pity on you and give you the Hatch. Or, maybe you’ll be lucky enough to find it on your own. But you’re not gonna give up. You can hear their labored breathing from the other side of the thin wall, and you prepare to make a decision. Will they take the outside, or the inside? You take your chances and dart through the open window, hoping that the momentum will give you enough distance to make it to the next pallet. But, you never make it through. Strong and calloused hands wrap around your waist to rip you away from the small opening, tearing an involuntary scream from your throat. You feel yourself being tossed forcefully to the ground, pushing the air out of your lungs as your back hits the cold dirt. You expect to feel the searing heat of the knife in your gut, and you close your eyes tightly and brace yourself. Instead, you hear a dull thump against the dirt. You reluctantly open your eyes. A familiar mask and knife rest at your feet, and you will your eyes up to the killer’s face. 

Julie. 

She stands above you, smirking. She rolls her shoulders cockily as she cracks her knuckles with damn-near deafening snaps. The blood on her hands smear as she flexes and pops them, and you feel your breath catch in your throat at the action. But not from fear. The second you make eye contact, she drops to her knees, straddling you as she places hot and heavy kisses against your throat. You instinctively thread your fingers through her soft, short hair to tug her closer, always eager for her touches. She moans as your hands catch on her hair, pushing her further and growling as she peppers your neck with kisses. Then she suddenly bites down harshly, causing you to arch into her strong body. She holds you down firmly, reveling in the control she has over you, and you can’t help but whine at the display. Her breath is hot and needy against your neck as she mutters out gentle praises, coaxing gentle sighs and moans from your lips. Her hands push your shirt away and climb up your sides, leaving angry, red streaks of someone else’s blood in their wake. You push away the instinctual horror that comes along with the realization that you knew its owner, instead focusing on her ministrations. You trust her. She moves off of your body to pull her hips into a lock with yours, and one of her hands go to pull your leg around her waist, finding the perfect angle and grinding into you. You whimper lightly, and she smirks against your neck with a dark chuckle. 

“Baby, we’re in a trial,” you whine, “What if we get caught?”

She nips at your pulse again before speaking: “We’re alone.” 

Those two words spark something in you, and your body moves of its own accord to pull her closer. Those words hold the implication of death, of murder, and yet, it doesn’t matter right now. Right now, you two are the only people left in the world, and there’s a problem that needs to be dealt with. You kiss her this time, eager for more contact. She groans against your lips as her hands trail higher, before tugging at your shirt roughly. “Off.” she growls. You don’t waste a single second, leaning up as far as you can, ripping off your shirt and bra and tossing it away as though it were fire. Julie’s dark eyes bore into your half-naked form with a thinly-veiled need that makes your own desire grow with an almost embarrassing intensity. You can feel the wetness between your legs grow at her unwavering, lustful gaze as a surge of heat courses through your body. You tug at the hem of her shirt impatiently, and she chuckles wordlessly. She pulls the fabric away nevertheless, and you take the time to gaze at her form. 

Her biceps ripple as she shucks off her heavy leather jacket and black shirt.You feel yourself flush as your eyes roam her form. It’s a sight you’ve seen countless times, but it's one that never seems to get old. Her chest and arms are littered with the faded black ink of small stick-and-pokes, like promises of true tattoos to come. A knife here, a skull there, and countless fires sketched in sharpie along her sides. A little firebug, she is. You run your hands along her thighs as she struggles with the clasp of her bra, before she gives up, and throws it over her head roughly with a deep, almost annoyed growl.

The moment of reprieve is shattered as you’re pressed back into the dirt with your arms above your head and her mouth on your chest. One hand roughly presses your wrists into the dirt above you, and you rock your hips into hers with a groan as you think of the bruises it’ll leave in the morning. You can already imagine the questions of the other survivors, and how each throb and ache will reignite the flame in your core for her. Your things clench at the thought, causing her hips to buck into yours roughly. Her other hand roams across your breasts, pinching and pulling at your nipples. Julie swirls her tongue around your left nipple momentarily before returning to suck a dark spot into your neck. The actions leave you breathless, and the cold air only seeks to exacerbate it. Her hips rock steadily into your own,and you try your best to meet them. Fuck, you need more than this. “Please,” you beg.

You can feel her smile against your pulse, and you swear under your breath. “Please what?” She teases. 

“Please, Julie, I need you,” you whine. 

She leans up and back onto her heels. Her hands run along the insides of your clothed thighs torturously, avoiding the place you need them the most. You shiver and you can’t help but squirm under her cruel touches. She smirks down at you darkly before cooing to you: “What do you need, babygirl?” 

“Please fuck me, I need you so badly.” 

The brief tense of her body tells you all that you need to know as she lets out a single shaky breath. And all at once, she’s back on you. The groan that claws its way out of her throat is primal as she tears away your pants with a practiced fluidity. You don’t have to move a muscle as your hips are being lifted up so that she can slide the back of her jacket under them. Smart. She tosses your jeans somewhere you can’t see and you gasp as the cold air hits the damp spot of your underwear. She huffs at that with a quiet smile, seemingly amused at your discomfort. She gives your thighs one last squeeze before pulling the last piece of clothing away at a torturously slow pace. The very feeling of fabric being peeled away from your embarrassingly slick cunt is enough to make you flush, but the moan that comes from Julie’s throat is enough to keep you open and exposed. She drags the tips of her fingers along the inside of your thighs before finally moving down to your exposed sex, parting your folds with a damn-near obscene noise. “You should have told me you were so soaked,” she groans, “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” You shudder as the pads of her fingertips dance gently around your clit before dipping smoothly into your heat. They glide smoothly in and out of you as your body happily adjusts to the intrusion. You moan softly as she curls her fingers up, hips lifting to drive her deeper into the perfect spot that sends pleasure rolling through your body. Her voice lifts slightly as she leans down to bite and tug at your earlobe. Her whispers barely triumph over the noisy ministrations of her hand, but you relish the gentle pain of her bites and her hot breath against your neck. “You’re such a good girl,” she coos, “Say my name, babygirl. I want the world to know who you belong to, that I’m the only one who can unravel you like this. Beg for me babydoll.” 

You call her name before titling your head to pull her into a kiss, and she meets your lips eagerly. Her fingers quicken their pace without warning, the palm of her hand pressing against your clit as your tongues battle for dominance. You moan at her newfound pace, which she takes advantage of in winning the battle. Her tongue explores your mouth eagerly, drawing a sigh from your throat. You take the second inbetween moans and groans to suck gently on her tongue, finally coaxing a moan out of her own throat. You pull at her frantically, aching for as much contact as possible. A well-timed tug to her hair pulls more of those addicting noises from her, and you feel another rush of heat course through your body at the sound. She pulls back with a shudder and a sigh, eyes half-lidded with the haze of lust. Her name tumbles from your lips like a mantra as you near the edge, the only thing keeping you grounded to the world. Your nails rake down her back, drawing little groans and yesses from her lips, and you find your senses blinded by the cacophony of pleasure and noise. Your hips rock against her hand of their own accord as the coil in your body tightens. She pulls her fingers from your dripping pussy to swirl furiously around your clit, making your legs tremble and your moans pitch untold octaves higher. 

“Please Julie, please,” you beg. 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” she commands lowly, placing one hand around your neck firmly, “Come undone for me.” 

And you do. Right on command. Your breath catches underneath her strong hands, halting it in its tracks to heighten your sensations. You mouth her name happily and wordlessly as the coil inside you snaps, lending you to ecstasy. Waves of pleasure wash all over you, your entire body feels hot as you finally snap from all of her teasing and pleasing, seeing nothing but white hot stars.Her hand slows down, just enough to help you ride through each wave perfectly. She loosens her grip, and you suck in air eagerly. She’s careful not to overstimulate you as you ride through each wave, heart pounding and chest heaving as your senses slowly come back to you. 

Julie flops next to you, held up by one arm as she pops her fingers into her mouth, licking your arousal off nonchalantly. Had your limbs not felt like jelly, you’re sure you would have pounced her then and there. And judging by the cocky look on her face, you think she knows that too. She smiles cockily before softening to place a gentle kiss to your lips. You hum at the contact, still trying to catch your breath. “You did a good job, babygirl,” she whispers. 

You laugh quietly, “I’m not done yet, give me five minutes to catch my breath.” 

“After all of that?” She chuckles, “I don’t think so. You can take care of me later.” 

“Yeah, later as in ‘in five minutes.’” 

She laughs. “Alright, alright. You’re too cute for your own good, baby doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have to clean the entire house tomorrow? Yes. Did I just stay up way too late to write smut of a fictional woman? Yes. Will I regret this in the morning? Most likely. But fuck it, I love her asfhkjafnaosfnasf thank you gamers for coming to my ted talk ill be here forever


End file.
